The Abused Fighter
by Lina Heart
Summary: Maximum Ride is the best of the best. She's an undefeatable fighter. But underneath her tough exterior, there's an soft girl inside. Read as the mysterious Fang slowly brings her true self out. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lina Heart here. I've been getting all these ideas for a Maximum Ride story, but I didn't want to put them in Purple is the Color of My Heart because it just wouldn't fit, or sound right. So I'm starting this one now too. This one is more sad, and has a lot more violence. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

I stood, panting, in the middle of the ring. There were at least fifty jeering, terribly drunk men around me, outside my ring. They were hanging onto the fence around my little circle, shouting stupid things. My opponent lay at my feet, blood pouring from his nose and mouth as he lay there, unconcious.

"Hey, take off your shirt why don't you!"

"Why don't you come home with me tonight; I'd love to wrestle you all night long!"

"Hey, hey, come over here! Show me your junk!"

_Why don't you go home to your wife and kid's, you lowlife pieces of junk!_ I thought this, unable to say anything. I was really just for show. Beat up a few drunk guys in the ring, get paid, go home to my little apartment where I lived with my drunk mother. The End.

Except it wasn't the end. It was never the end. My mom didn't work. She said she goes out looking for jobs while I'm in the ring, but that's a lie. All she does is spend my money on liquor, get drunk, go sleep with some men, and bring home a few bucks. Some people would call her a prostitute, but she doesn't even work with a company or whatever. She just goes strolling on the highway, strutting her thirty five year old ass like she was twenty one.

I shook myself out of my little bubble and watched as two men dragged the bloody man out of my ring. Jeb, my boss, walked next to me and spoke into his microphone. He lifted my fist into the air.

"Give a cheer for our very own Maximum Ride!"

The drunk fools roared, clapped, and stomped for me.

"We have enough time for one more opponent. Who is brave enough to step up?"

Now the men were jostling eachother, daring each other to fight me. I found myself yawning and thinking of my mom again. I really hope she had bought some more condoms. Last time I checked she was running out.

Another guy stepped into the ring, swaying. _Great_, I thought. _He's drunk_.

This idiot came charging at me, using all his body weight to try and knock me down. I easily side-swept him and sent a punch to his right cheek. He fell back against the fence, where the other guys tried to push him up again.

Something in the back of the room caught my eye. Something black.

The guy ran at me again, charging. Again. I sighed and side-swept him again, this time kicking him in the adam's apple. He fell and grabbed his neck painfully.

I looked out to the audience again. There was a guy there. He looked emo or something. Talking to one of the drunken fools and watching me with what seemed to be striking black eyes.

The guy grabbed my ankle as he lay at my feet. He tried to knock my feet out from under me, but since I had been expecting it, I kicked him in the face with the foot he had a hard grip on.

His hold on me slacked and he stayed down.

I looked out to where the emo guy had been but now there was nothing. Just the ugly walls of this stupid building.

* * *

I walked home at twelve at night. In a bad neighborhood. I was being stupid, I'll admit. But I was a fighter. An undefeatable fighter.

With my hood pulled up over my head and my eyes on the ground, I didn't see him coming.

He jumped me from behind. He had one hand on my mouth, the other held a knife to my neck.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! R&R if you want me to write more. (please?) ily, Lina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well let's just go right along shall we? Here's chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

**

* * *

**I didn't fight him. I didn't struggle. I just started to think. He dragged me to a near by alleyway and spoke into my ear. I could smell the alcohal on his breath.

"Now listen clearly, and listen hard. You even make the smallest sound and I'll kill you. Don't be crying for your mamma or anyone else because they won't hear you. You understand?"

He swung me around, pushed me against the wet brick wall, and took his hand off my mouth so I could answer.

"I understand very well," I said and he grinned grossly. His hand started up my shirt, "But."

He scowled. "But? But what?"

"We are between two very popular apartment buildings. The lowest windows are just a few feet above our heads. Each room is stocked full of people, and as you can see, almost every window is open despite the weather." My heart was in my throat but I managed to keep my voice steady.

"So?" He said and his hand moved under my bra.

"So," my voice shook the tiniest bit but he didn't seem to notice, "Even the slightest sounds will echo up and to their windows. Like my voice right now"

That was my signal to myself. I suddenly kneed him and he let out a loud "Umph!"

I grabbed the hand with the knife, and twisted his hand so he dropped it. I quickly picked it up off the ground and started running. It took a few seconds but then I heard the sound of his heavy, unsteady footsteps behind me.

_He's drunk_, I thought. _There's no way he can catch up to me_.

But I was wrong. I had been consentrating so hard on getting away from him, that I hadn't been watching where I was going. I was in an old park, where there were old playsets covered in rust. The tree's were all spaced around it, also old, and I didn't even see the tree root sticking straight out of the ground before I went down.

My leg had twisted painfully when I fell, and now I stuggled to free my foot. I started hearing the squishing sound of the man's footsteps on the wet ground.

"Oh God," I whimpered a little, and started squirming, trying to pull my foot out even harder. My leg burned at the knee and my cloths were covered in mud.

"Where are you?" His woice came from my left and I stopped moving.

The night was almost complety black except for the little light the street lights gave off. I prayed that he couldn't see me, that he had drank ebough that he wouldn't see my bulk on the ground.

I had put his knife in my pocket and I gripped it tightly.

He starting moving towards me and I held my breath and watching his incoming shadow.

"What's this?" he mumbled and kicked me softly on my side. Did he know it was me?

I was laying there, the cold rain now pouring on my face, when my stomach gurgled.

Yes, gurgled. I inwardly cursed. I couldn't have sneezed or sighed. I had to be hungry because I only had one meal a day and my stomach just _had_ to gurgle.

"Aha," I saw him smile in the darkness, "I've got you now."

* * *

**I know, short chapter. I'm going to write more in a minute. I just want to get this whole story started to catch up w/ my other max ride story (Purple is the Color of My Heart) pls R&R and remember, ily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, here's chapter three! R&R (and im sorry its sad 4 ppl who don't like the sadness or scaryness!)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

He let himself fall on me, knocking the air out of my lungs. I lay dazed for a second as he managed to push off my shirt and hoodie and throw it somewhere. I started to came to when he pushed down my jeans to my knees.

I screamed then, and he fumbled his pockets, probably looking for the knife I had taken. Unable to find it, he punched me in the face.

I saw stars for half a second, and then I punched him pack. It didn't do much though. His hands started down my underwear and I screamed again, terror filling my voice.

He fumbled with his pants, and I started to yank up mine.

"Stop it," he growled, "It won't even hurt."

I tried to wiggle away, but he put one hand on the middle of my chest and pushed me down. I felt mud on my back and neck. It was staining through my jeans, making my skin wet. The rain fell in my eyes and hair, all over, making me feel cold.

"Please," I gasped as his cold hands pushed down my jeans again, "Please. I'll pay you. I'll- I'll do anything just please don't!"

He paused for a second, considering my offer. "How much money you got?"

"I," I had to bluff. I was seriously poor. "I have as much money as you want, I just... I just need you to wait until tomorrow."

He laughed loudly and he yanked of my pants. He brought his face to mine and said, "You're kidding, right? You'll have the police on my ass by tomorrow."

I started to protest but then he continued, "But let me give you a little advise."

I stopped talking and stared at him, tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, alright? Most girls I rape, they thank me afterwards. So just close your eyes and don't make a sound..."

He hitched my legs over his hips and started to feel me all over. He groaned as he went inside me and I felt myself wince, ready for the terrible explosion when-

"Get away from her."

I felt the weight lifted off and out of my and I gasped as I saw the same emo guy from before beating the crap out of the man. Hurridly I crawed the muddy ground and found my underwear. After putting it on with shaking hands I checked myself. The emo guy had come just in time. I was still a virgin.

* * *

**Ok, R&R pls! I'll add more if you like it! Lucky Max, btw, that was just such a terrible part to write. It will all be better soon though, now with Mr. Fang having come to the rescue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, here's chapter 4! wow, this is the first time I've put in 4 chapters in one day...**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

I don't know when I started to cry. Maybe it was when I realized that I was still a virgin. Maybe it was when I saw that emo guy, my savior, punch the rapist a final time, knocking him out, to come running to me. I was still in my underwear but I didn't care, I was a collapsed heap on the muddy earth, with salty tears running down my face.

The emo guy kneeled next to my head and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I found myself staring at him. His black hair fell in his face, his pale skin glowed like the moon, and once again I was hypnotized by his striking black eyes.

"My name is Fang and I'm here to help you. Can you stand up?"

His voice was low and even. I tried to move my bad leg and felt myself make a sort of wailing sound. It hurt like hell.

Fang nodded and looked over to where the guy had been. The rapist had gotten away. I felt a panic in my stomach and I tried to say something but couldn't, I was too stunned. Fang cursed under his breath and grabbed my cloths. He helped me put on my hoodie and then picked me up, bridal style.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I shook my head no. Mom wouldn't help me, and I didn't want Fang seeing my drunk mom.

"Ok," he said. "I'm going to take you to my house. I promise you I won't hurt or touch you in any way, only to clean your wounds. Ok?"

"Oh-Okay," I croaked.

He walked me all the way to the alleyway where the rapist had first taken me. For a second I was afraid that he had taken back on his promise, but then he carried me into the building, ignoring the curious looks we got from the neighbors. At the door he had me reach into the pocket of his hoodie and unlock the door.

We went inside the dark apartment room, and he laid me gently on a soft couch. He turned on the lights and went into the kitchen. When he came back he had a first aid kit, a tall glass of orange juice, and a towel.

"Here you go," he gave me the orange juice which I chugged down like my life depended on it. Oh god, it had been so long since I had had orange juice. It was so expensive. It was so _good_.

It was then I realized I was getting mud all over his plush couch. I opened my mouth to say something but he lifted up a hand to stop me.

"Don't worry, it's easy to get the mud out."

Oh.

He got a wet towel and asked me which leg was my bad one. I pointed it out and he quickly wiped all the mud off with the wet towel and dryed it with the dry one. With him staring intently at my leg, I felt myself blush. Jeez, I didn't even have my pant's on!

"Before I wrap your leg do you want to take a shower?"

_How_, I thought.

"Um, I don't think I can stand so..."

"Right, you're right," He wiped his forhead with back of his hand and chuckled at himself. "Ugh, sorry."

"No," I found myself saying and he looked at me curiously. "No, I mean, I should be the one thanking you. I- I would have been..." I began to shake and he stared at me, "I mean if you hadn't come I would've been..."

_Ugh._

"Thanks," I finally muttered and closed my eyes tight.

I suddenly felt weak and I wanted him to know I wasn't weak. That I could have beaten that guy.

"I- I 'm actually really strong, he just... He just..." He just what? Had me pinned to the ground? Had a knife? I could've, _should've_ been able to beat him, to stop him. But I didn't. I couldn't. _Why?_

I growled out of fustration and covered my face in my hands.

"I know you're strong." His quiet voice surpriced me and I watched him through my fingers. "I saw you in the ring tonight. You were great."

He wrapped my knee in silence and I cried in silence.

_He thinks I'm great._

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Pleassse tell people about my stories, I'd really appreciate it (And I'll write more if you do) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so you. people. are. amazing!! I am extremely thrilled for having gotten so many reviews to this story (and all in one day)! Because I love you all so much I'm going to add chapter 5 on the first day. Also, please read my other Maximum Ride story (Purple is the Color of My Heart) and review that as well! :D **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

Ok, so I know I had seriously just met Fang that day, and I know he could still be some phyco teenage girl killer or something, but I felt my heart jerk a little when he said he thought I was great. I just... Never got compliments like that. I mean sure, I get a pat on the back and "Good job kiddo, " from Jeb after a long day, but never had I gotten a compliment from a highly attractive boy, who was my age, who also had a weird name, and just saved me from a rapist. Yea, this was different.

"Ok so..." He looked me up and down I felt like pulling down my hoodie to cover up my thighs, "Wow, you're really muddy."

_Crap_. My cheeks flushed. I hated the fact that I was a muddy, crumpled, heap infront of this clean, striking guy.

"Oh, man, sorry." He laughed at himself again. "Please don't be embarrased. I was making an observation and forgot that that could be..."

Intrestingly enough I stopped feeling embarrased. The tightening in my stomach loosened and I felt myself relax.

"Ok, so here's an idea." he clapped his hands, surprising me, and stood almost infront of me. "I'll help you get to the bathroom, you can use the towels and stuff to get the mud off and..." He furrowed his brow for a second and then looked at me with a small grin like sunshine.

"I'll get some of my cloths for you to wear. You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll just sleep on the couch and make sure no one..."

"Do you just not finish your sentences a lot?" I found myself saying.

He laughed. "Yea, my mom hates it when I do that."

I found myself surprised and looked for a middle aged woman or something.

"She's not here. She lives across town." He looked down while he said this and I decided to change the subject. His mother was obviously a sensitive spot for him.

"Ok, so can you help me go to the bathroom now?"

He looked up and grinned a little again. "Right. Duh." He slapped himself on the forehead and came over.

This time it was a little more awkward. When he lifted me up bridal style the touch on my bare thighs made me feel shivery. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our faces were inches away. For some reason this time was different then last time. I wasn't sure why though. _I need to get out more_. I mean, I've seen guys before. I do go to school, although right now it was the Summer. I've gotten hit on too. So why was this time different?

_Because he saved you_.

That was the obvious reason. Maybe that was why the damsel in distress always ends up with the knight in shining armour. She feels so grateful and things just... change.

Fang carried me down a to a small hall by the kitchen where there were three doors. He brought me to the first on the right and opened it. It was a small bathroom, with a little shower.

"Ok, as you can see there are some towels right there and the sink is there. I'll bring some cloths to you in a quick second and then you can clean up. Are you hungry?" My stomach growled in responce.

"Oh shut up, you're what gave us away in the first place," poking at my stomach.

Fang came back about a minute later.

"Um, so I don't actually have any girl underwear, but I'm not sure, how different are boxers?" He held up a pair of plain white boxers and shrugged hopelessly. I found myself laughing, something tha I hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

**Hm, ok, a bit of a meaningless chapter, but you know, whatever XD Anyway R&R, i luv u ppl! I'll proly do a 6th Chappie tonight now 2...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhh Myyyy GOOOD! ok, that's supposed to be God, not Good XD I love, Love, LOve, LOVe, LOVE you wonderful, wonderful people! You're reviews are what are keeping me up, fighting against time to get in as many chapters as I can before the day is out! I am still happily shocked at the #17 reviews I've gotten. Yay for me!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

After Fang left, giving me a plain black t-shirt, black shorts, and surprisingly white boxers, I sighed.

Life was weird. A weird adventure full of twists and turns, romance and rapists. I shook my head and groaned. The same image of that man over me, groaning and panting, was running through my head. I felt like vomiting. As if that could get rid of the fact that he had still been in me for God knows how long. I gripped my abdomen and forced myself to not cry. I had to be strong. I had to be the Maximum.

I stripped of my cloths and cleaned all that mud off. I leaned on the sink and stared at my refection in the mirror. I guess I was pretty. My blond hair was dirty; I never got to wash it anymore. My brown eyes were red and baggy. My lips were fine. Full and pink. Whatever.

I slowly pulled on Fang's cloths. They were of course kind of baggy, but they were clean and felt good on my skin. I looked in the mirror again. Then I looked at the sink. Then I looked at the shampoo in the shower stall and the clean towels that were left.

I washed my hair.

You really have no idea how wonderful an experience is when you haven't done it for a while. My flat, stright, oily hair was now voluminous and my natural waves came back. I stared in wonder as my golden locks shined in the light.

"Wow." I then wondered if it would bother if I went to his house to wash my hair every day?

I suddenly smelled something wafting from the kitchen. I walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Fang was at the stove, handeling what seemed to be a giant omelete. For a second I just stood there, drooling at the delicious aroma that wafted from that eggy goodness. Then Fang noticed me and stared, frozen.

I felt self consious with my clean hair. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Uh..." he coughed and went back to his cooking, spilling some more peppers and cheese on that giant hunk of _food_. "Your hair looks nice."

Something else bubbled and tickled me in my stomach, replacing the rabid hunger. I couldn't place that feeling. Happiness? Strange, I guess I wasn't happy a lot.

"Can you grab a plate? It's right here, on the bottom shelf, by my head." I followed his directions and pulled a plate off the top of the five that sat there.

"And your glass is on the coffee table in the living room, go ahead and grab whatever you want to drink from the fridge."

I felt like Alice in Wonderland. Omeletes. Orange Juice. Shampoo. Ahhh, I wanted to stay here forever.

And another new discovery: I hop when I'm happy.

I hopped around a little, feeling giddy at the promise of my incoming feast. I hopped to the Living Room. I hopped to the fridge. I hopped so much I could be the friggin easter bunny for God's sake.

Fang watched me at the corner of his eyes, and I know he was doing everything he could to hold in his laughter. Finally I just confronted him.

"What? I'm happy! I hop when I'm happy," I said with my hands on my hips, "I bet you skip when your giddy, huh?"

Finally he just errupted in laughter, holding his stomach and falling on the floor. Now, I've never seen a person actually fall and roll on the floor laughing (rofl?) and for a second I thought he was having a heart attack or a kidney failure or something. I crawled onto the linoleum floor next to him and shook his shoulder a little as he started to calm down.

"Are you ok?" I asked, confused.

"What?" he opened those striking black eyes and grinned. "I'm great!"

He lifted himself off the floor, gave me his hand and helped me up, and then grabbed my plate and put the biggest omelete in the world on it.

"Oh. My. God." I started to drool and had to hold my chin shut to keep it from coming out.

He put the omelete on a small table for two that was near the edge of the kitchen. I sat down hurridly, grabbed my fork and knife, and ate that omelete like there was no tomorrow.

After I finished I chugged down my orange juice and sat back in my chair, closing my eyes.

"Wow, you ate that in about a minute! You must've been really hungry." Fang said staring at me and grinning.

* * *

**Yaaaaay! R&R! I love you all! Woot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okee Dokee peeps, here's the downlow: This is probably the only chapter I can update today. I would've given you another 6 chapters but I was at school helping out with getting the costumes together for my school play. And even worse, I probably won't be able to update a lot tomorrow either (because of THE SCHOOL! Ok, not that school, my school XD) So basically you'll have to wait every saturday for me to go on an updating frenzy. But anyway, I am here to thank you wonderful people who are reviewing (23 reviews!!!) and I think you're all amazing. MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

"Yea, I mean, wouldn't you be hungry after having beat up fifteen full grown men?" _and after not eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner because you're too poor to afford proper food_? Oh wait, that was just me.

"Heh, yea I guess so. I've only beat up one guy tonight it seems."

Fear struck me for a second. The image of the man over me flashed again and I closed my eyes, forcing myself to be calm. I felt so fragile. I felt like I was an egg with a crack on my shell. Just one little push and I would fall apart. And even worse I was staying in a stranger's house that night. What if he wasn't as he seemed? What if he had put date rape in my omelete and was just waiting for the chance to pounce?

I couldn't stay. I couldn't trust him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt a soft touch on my wrist and I immediatly jerked away, opening my eyes.

Fang looked confused and a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I..." He trailed off as I stood up, my chair falling behind me.

"I can't tust you. I can't trust anyone now. I've- I've got to go. I'm sorry."

With that I limped quickly to his door, feeling like the devil himself was on my heels. But just as I reached the door I felt one of Fang's arms wrap around my waist. I struggled and tried to open the door. He swung me around, pressed his body against mine, and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't open the door.

"Are you crazy?!" I stopped struggling.

Fang's face was was right infront of mine. He was panting and his face looked so angry that I felt fear. His warm body was making me feel so... good.

"I'm not letting you out there again! That man is still running around looking for you and you want to just run off?! I can't let him touch you again. I know I just met you but... I feel this strange protection for you. Just seeing him hurting you... God, I'll kill him!"

Fang growled and his hold on me tightened. He smushed me against the door a little more and now our noses were touching. I stared at him with wide eyes and he stared back with his dark ones.

A sudden urge hit me, one that I had never felt before. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss this mysterious boy with the striking eyes. I wanted to hold him and keep that warmth with me forever.

But just as I found myself angeling my head to press our lips together, his hold on me slackened. He looked away, and when he spoke it was if all his emotion had been sucked out of him.

"You should go to bed. I'll keep watch."

With those final words he walked to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands. I watched, stunned. I didn't know what to do. Comfort him? Leave him be?

Finally I just did as he said, went to his room, and slept in the bed of the boy with the striking eyes.

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Short, I know, but oh well. I hope you liked it! I may do another chapter now, just because. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, so I think I'm getting the hang of fanfiction (pray I don't mess up something and delete all my work!). I now have 32 reviews! Because of this wonderful number, I am giving a shoutout to all my reviewers! And guess what? I'm going to give out some prizes (muhaha!). I'm going to list how many times you've reviewed my story, and depending on the # I'll give you a little prize. So here we go! **

**PaRaM0rE-0394- 1**

**nm-maximumride4eva- 7**

**mongosquishy- 1**

**Nighthawk21- 2**

**AndThenItBegan- 1**

**Iced-Tea-XD- 2**

**sabrina nasta- 1**

**i-love-fnick- 4**

**XxEcho RisingXx- 1**

**BlackAthena- 5**

**Athena's Wisdom- 2**

**purplewing- 1**

**awesomeness12- 1**

**AStarXO- 1**

**TwilightGazer13- 1**

**Tell me if you think your number is wrong and I'll fix it. **

**Okay, so you read the chapter, and at the end I'll announce the 2 winners (if you can't figure out who they are already) and their prizes. Do not be sad though, I will have random contests like this more, this is just to hopefully 1) get me more reviews and 2) make my readers happy**

* * *

I slept until one. In the afternoon. I probably would've slept longer of I hadn't started having a nightmare about the rapist. In it he was strangling and raping me at the same time. When I woke I had gotten the blanket twisted around my neck and abdomen while I had slept.

Oh, and you remember how thrilled I was about washing my hair? Well this was the first time in my entire life I've slept in a bed. I always sleep on the floor of my room. Obviously that was why I had slept so late. And you know, the fact that I was really, really tired last night probably helped some too.

Fang's bed smelled like guy smell. Like cologne and... oh I don't know, go grab a guy and sniff him. Then you'll know what I'm talking about.

My leg was still sore so when I emerged from Fang's room like a vampire out of her coffin, I was limping. It wasn't as bad though. I just hoped Jeb would still allow me to fight while my leg was healing. I needed that money.

Fang was at the stove when I walked into the kitchen. A new smell wafted from his pan. It smelled of some kind of bready substance and I could smell something else, something meaty...

"Bacon!"

Fang, who had been standing there minding his own business, apparently didn't realize I had finally woken from the dead. He literally jumped about a foot in the air and stared at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

Mainly I just ignored him and scurried over to sniff that greasy, meaty goodness. It crackled on the pan.

"Oh my God, I'm soooo ready for some bacooon!" I hopped a little in place. His shoulder rubbed against mine as I hopped; we were standing right next to eachother.

Fang chuckled a little and smiled a soft, distant smile. "I have some pancakes too. I finished them a few minutes ago, they're just keeping warm in the oven."

Excitement filled my stomach and I felt incredibly happy. Fang had me get a new cup, in which I poured my orange juice and I grabbed two plates from the cabinet. He was going to join me in devouring our bready, meaty feast. I impatiently waited for all the food to get on the table, for him to get his drink, and for us to serve ourselfs before he took the first bite. I watched his jaw move and his throat move up and down.

When he realized I was watching him he blushed and beconed to my food to start eating. And man did I eat. It was like the omelete, except this time I really tried to savor the taste of the food. The crispy, yet slightly greasy bacon, cooked to perfection so that it was just so for the tenderness. And the pancaked were light and fluffy, covered in butter and syrup, the perfect combination of salty and sweet.

Occasionally as we ate I would look up to see Fang looking at me. Once we realized the other was seeing us seeing them we looked away, embarrassed. I couldn't help it though. I liked the way he chewed.

* * *

**Okay, meaningless chapter, but I want to get it in before the clock strikes midnight (very soon!) Anyway, *drumroll* the winners are BlackAthena and** **nm-maximumride4eva!! Both of you are either to work together or alone and each come up with a location where there could be a romantic kiss between u-kno-whos! I will write that it when they finally start 2 kiss and credit you! anyway, ily!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm getting sick and I pissed my mom off so she's only giving me an hour to be on the computer -.-**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

I left that afternoon. I didn't want to. But I had to. Fang had gotten my cloths cleaned. I didn't even what to see them. Just looking at them reminded me of what happened. But I changed into the worn out jeans with rips that weren't meant to be there, and my old, too big plain white t-shirt. It was all I could afford after all.

Fang stopped me at the door.

"Look, if you ever need any help again, or you just need a place to stay, you know where I am." He looked at me earnestly with his dark eyes and I nodded, knowing there was no way I could ever repay him.

Then I left.

Fang had given me the knife I had stolen from the rapist to keep in my pockets sinse he was't coming with me. He had argued with me of course, saying he wasnted to walk me home, that it would be of no trouble, that it was safer. But I couldn't let him see the old apartment building I lived in. Couldn't let him see the bare floor and cabinets. There was only one room in the house so when Mom needed to have men over our house (usually when the men where already married and couldn't be home) I would leave so I wouldn't have to see.

I walked home in safety. After running up the stairs and walking into the room (the door was never locked) I saw my mom sitting on a single dirty mattress on the floor, leaning against the wall. She had an empty beer bottle in her right hand. In the other hand there was something small and white.

I walked through the sea of condom wrappers and beer bottles to Mom. Her eyes were unfocused staring at the wall across from her. I tapped her on the shoulder. Slowly she raised her gaze to me, making herself consentrate.

"Maaax," she slurred and tried a lopsided smile.

"Hey," I looked at her left hand again. "Whatcha got there?"

"Huh?" she looked at her hand confused and then shook her head.

"Oh Maaax, she grinned at me, "I have such wonderfoool neewz."

"Yea?" I asked, confused. Maybe she had saved up some money and we could go by some food now. Or she'd stop drinking. Or-

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Such deep, deep silence. My brain froze. I couldn't think. The worst thing possible was happening. We couldn't support a baby. We couldn't support ourselves for God's sake. Anger flashed in my stomach and I stood up.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" I growled.

My anger flew right off her. "I didn't haave enough condeems, so I jussht went weethout. But Maaax," she touched my arm," I found a man who will suppoort me and all I have to do is let him have you."

_What?_ "What?"

"He just wants to have sex weeth you everry saturdaay. He'll give us $200 every tiime. And then we can by more condooms and keeep theh babyy and you're ok weeth it right?"

"No Mom, I'm still a virgin! And who is this guy anyway, why-"

"He's right there." Mom pointed slowly behind me. I turned slowly.

"Hey there Max."

It was the rapist.

* * *

**Ohh, snaaaaap! Okay, R&R pls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Lina here. Chpt 10 is finally here! :p**

**Disclaimer James Patterson**

* * *

"Honey, if you could leave us alone for a few minute please." The rapist told my mom. She shuffled away and out of the room, her hands still gripping the beer bottle and pregnancy test.

"What do you want?" I asked, growling.

He simply smiled and laughed taking a step towards me. I stepped back. He took another step forward. I stepped back. Then my feet hit the back of the mattress and I fell on it. He stood above me, grinning, and I gripped the knife in my pocket.

"I want you Max. You're the one who got away." He leaned down and whispered, "and they never get away."

He grabbed my arms and lifted them roughly, in one swife I slashed the knife at his face. Ruby drops of blood sprinkled onto me like rain.

"Shit! Bitch!" He howled and grabbed his face. I couldn't see where I had gotten him but blood poured through his fingers and onto the dirty floor. I started to run, but with one bloodied hand he grabbed my wrist and swung me against the wall. The force of my head hit a hole in the wall. He pushed me on the mattress and I saw what I had done.

A long cut from his right temple, across his face, over his eye, to his chin. The skin was open and gaping like a mouth and I looked stunned at what I had done. I felt my stomach jerk. Despite his injury he grinned, blood on his teeth.

"I like them fiesty."

Then he pushed my shoulders down and jumped on me. I cut his arm and more blood fell on me. He grabbed my wrist and grabbed the knife. It cut his hand and blood went down his elbow. He flung my only weapon away. Then he jumped up and started to pull off his pants. I too jumped up, but to grab a beer bottle for each hand. They were both empty.

He charged at me, and screaming I hit the bottle to his head, the glass breaking and cutting his terrible face. He stumbled and fell forward, knocking me down and the bottle in my other hand broke, some small splinters of glass cutting my skin.

Tears poarded down my face and I wanted to give up. The rapist tore off my pants and I cried for my mother, cried for Fang. The guy once again got into the position, over me and pushed his fingers in me.

"Ahh!" I didn't like this. His fingers were bloody and it made me grimace.

My eyes closed from the strange sensation.

"I hope you know," I opened my eyes to see his red face grinning grossly above me, "I'm not actually going to pay to fuck you."

"Assh-" He grabbed my hips and went in me. I screamed loudly.

In my pain I tried to find something, anything to stop him. _There._

There was a bottle. It was to my right I reached out and it was so close. My fingers brushed it. The guy groaned. "Oh yeaa..."

Thinking fast, and ignoring the pain, I yanked out of the man, grabbed the bottle, and swung it with all my might at his head.

* * *

**okay, R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating again. There were comments saying that my chapters were too short, and I totally agree! So if some people (i don't care who) can review saying a good, sensible amount of wds for a chapter, I will greatly appreciate it. R&R**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

I shoved the rapist's unconsious body off of me. Sorely, I yanked on my pants, and left the appartment. I'd leave it to my idiot mother to find him before he bled to death. I walked the streets, already knowing what I had to do. Where I had to go.

I watched my feet slowly make their way to Fang's appartment. I watched them walk up the stairs. Then I watched them stand infront of his door. Then I saw my right hand, bloody and torn, raise itself, a lightly knock on the door, leaving blood where it touched.

Immediatly the door swung open. There was Fang, sweaty and shirtless, who looked very surprised to see me.

"Max, I didn't expect..." his gaze slowly went over me. "What the hell happened?"

I stood there, shy from all his skin showing, and just stared at my feet. My old running shoes were splattered with blood. My plain white t-shirt was almost fully red, and my pants torn and stained.

"I..." what could I say? I ran into the rapist again? And here I was just standing outside Fang's door, blood dripping everywere, expecting shelter and food?

God, I was acting like such a charity case. What did I expect, him to just let me in? Tears pricked my eyes, and one fell loose and down my cheek. "I..."

Fang watched me slowly break down infront of him. My barrier was lost in the mist of his presence, for some reason, his striking eyes bore into my soul and made me forget. I forgot everything. My drunk mother, the rapist, Jeb, my hundred's of oppenents I had fought so many times before. I even forgot myself for a second. It was just me and Fang, I bloody girl and striking boy. We stood there, watching eachother, and then he slowly moved towards me opening his arms. I felt myself leaning towards him, opening my heart.

We embraced, me crying deeply into his naked shoulder, while I felt his mouth on my forhead, going, "Shh, shh, it's alright... It's over now..."

His hand stroked my bloody hair, and I held onto him tighter, leaving no space between our bodies. He walked backwards, taking me with him, closed the door, and sat us down on the couch. There he leaned back, and I found myself sitting in his lap, my face now level with his.

The tears seemed to dry, although the wet drops still dribbled on my cheeks and chin. He watched me with the dark eyes, and puckered his lips to form another, "Shh..."

He raised his hand and brushed my cheek to jaw and chin, taking away some tears. "Shh pretty girl, the worst is now over."

I found myself having trouble breathing. Pretty girl. His compliments still came as a surprice, like lightning.

"Shh..."

I was leaning towards him now, feeling my body scrunch up against him, and feeling a bubble of excitement in my stomach. Now his breath was on my face, his eyes watching me emotionless.

"Ah." I made a small sound in the back of my throat and moved closer. My nose brushed his strong jaw, and I felt his chest move up and down faster now, he was breathing deeply. I placed a hand on his neck as slowly brushed my other hand through his hair.

His mouth opened and warm air came out, wafting my face.

"Fang..." I was so quiet, so calm. He was making me forget everything. Everything bad that had ever happened, anything bad that may happen, everything. The barriers were gone, melted away as long as he was here. I felt him touch my soul in a way that had never been touched before. The kindness of a stranger was now the love of a familiar friend.

"Max..." His whisper sent electricity through me, and I made a small sound of pleasure in my throat. He smiled a little and said my name again. "Max..."

I made a higher pitched sound and moved my lips to his ear. "Fang..."

He shivered beneath me and I felt his hands on my waist, felt the heat of his large hands through my bloody t-shirt. Our legs tangled together. We were so close to the perfect kiss, and this fact just by itself made me brave.

I put my legs on either side of his hips, and he stared at me, memerized. I pushed back my hair, saying, "Do have some cloths I can borrow? I'm all bloody." I was baiting him, and at the same time playing hard to get.

His eyes narrowed a little at the challenge.

"Sure, and maybe you'll need some help getting these off. After all, I can see your wounds better, and can help the cloth from gettig caught in them..."

I stared at him openmouthed as I felt his hot hands slowly push my shirt up.

* * *

**Okay, so they're being physical~! I just can't help it, Fang is so hot!! anyway, review pls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okee, right along then...**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson**

* * *

For a second all I could focus on his hands, warm, soft, and way to close. Way, way to close. Wind rushed past my ears, I could hear my heart beat, and then I returned to reality. I jumped off of Fang like I had been stung.

"What the hell?!" I shouted at him, and started to pace, limping, across the floor. I rung my fingers through my bloody hair and felt and antogonizing anger grow in my chest.

Fang watched, dazed, at me for a second, and then looked at his own hands. I stopped infront of him, anger and humiliation for me.

"What the hell was that?!"

He said nothing, just furrowed his brow, and shook his head.

"God! Look, I just met you! I know you think you're great, dragging a just raped girl onto your couch don't you? Like I'm some charity case. Well guess what? You can't touch me! Don't ever touch me again, ok? I don't know what you were thinking just now, offering to take off my cloths, but that's just wrong! Just..." My voice was raw and blood trickled into my mouth. I saw some blood on Fang, from me no doubt. "Just give me some medicine or something, please, and I'm leaving."

Fang focused on me with a emotionless gaze. His silence made my anger sputter out until I felt like and egg with a crack in it once again.

"You were just raped?"

I realized I hadn't told him, just barged in. God, I was an idiot.

He got up, grabbed somethings from his kitchen and sat down.

"Go take a shower or something. I can't possibly help you if I can't tell where your wound is." His deep voice was monotone.

I did as he said, washed myself off being careful of the wounds, and changed into the cloths he had left me. I limped out of the bathroom, and to the couch. There he bandaged a cut on my forehead, both arms, right hand, both legs, and a small but deep cut on my eyebrow.

When he was done I stood up and declared what I was sure would be the final speech I would ever give him.

"Thank you for all your help Fang. For when you first saved me, to feeding me, keeping me in your house, and now, bandaging me. I'm sorry for wasting your time, and for being such a jerk most of the time. I've wasted your money and food, and I won't any longer. I'm leaving, and I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you. Oh-" I added as I turned from the doorway, "I'll give you back your cloths as soon as I can clean these ones."

And then I left.

* * *

I wandered. Walking around in baggy, all black cloths, and just a small kitchen knife I had stolen from Fang, I wandered.

Fang. God, I was such an idiot! He was a stranger, a nobody. And yet I ran to him as soon as I got a few cuts. As soon as I got raped.

And yet I felt as if I had met him before. Somewhere close, long, long ago.

_"Hey I can fly!"_

_"Oh yea? I dare ya! Go ahead and fly!"_

I shook my head and mumbled swear words to myself. _I shouldn't be thinking about the past_, I thought, _Only the future._

I grabbed the knife tightly in my pocket when I thought I saw a shadow. Part of me felt like breaking down and crying right here. The other part was stronger, and forced me to keep walking, to find someplace to stay the night.

After what seemed like an eternity, my cry for a place to stay seemed to be heard. I looked up and saw the most welcome sight I had ever tought possible. It was the Martinez Family.

* * *

**Oky, thats it, i hope u enjoyed...**


End file.
